Love Bite
by JordieCullen
Summary: STEAMY! CHAPTER 2 NOW UP! History of the characters and why they are at St. Vlads. Two very different lovers who come together. But will they live happily ever after? What challenges will they face in their relationship? HOPE BETTER THAN SOUNDS x
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my Vampire Academy fanfic. Obviously I don't own any of the facts or characters named. I hope you enjoy it. This opening chapter is about introducing my main character. He's gonna be really cool! More to come soon, please REVIEW!!

**I couldn't describe what it was like to be with her, he hair, her hands, her legs, all over me. As she pulled away, she gave me one of her token smiles that only she could give, and I stalled to admire her beauty.**

**Her grey eyes shone wide as they looked at my lips, begging for more. The passion and desire and love and affection that intensified more and more every day made me lose my breath. I carefully wet my lips once more to kiss her, and again felt as our spirits united and time could have gone on and on.**

**I loved her more than anything, and they way we moved together meant it had to be. It was natural with us, and it always had. Ever since the first day I'd set eyes on her, I knew I had to have her. It wasn't just her looks, her status or anything, but it was the way she looked at me. Nothing could have interrupted the connection we had experienced that day. I couldn't believe how nervous I was, the lump in my throat was huge, and she gave me goose bumps as she turned to face her friends, not before stunning me with her dazzling smile. She was nervous too, and I think that was part of the appeal. She flicked her hair back behind her ear and looked to the ground, not sure what to do. But when she did look again, it was like we'd known each other before, been together before, and the connection was immense. **

**I hadn't been able to concentrate for the rest of the day. I didn't even know her name, absolutely nothing about her. All I knew is that he auburn hair would stand out a mile off with my eyes. That day was spent trailing Alexander around, looking for her. When I finally found her, my heart almost stopped. She was sat on a bench by herself, the perfect opportunity. But at each end of the bench stood a male guardian, each well over 6'5". She was royal. **

**My heart that was just about to shut down, suddenly started to beat again, but sunk deep, deep down into my chest. I was a Dhampir, and she was Moroi. A royal Moroi. **

**Anyone who knew anything about the royal families and their systems would know that they are very selective when it comes to relationships, breeding and social circles. The royals all went to fancy dinners, danced in ballrooms and more importantly, frowned upon relationships with Dhampirs. **

'**What's up?' a sarcastic voice said from beside me. **

**I turned to see Alexander, knowing he knew full well what my problem was. He'd always been my best friend, but man did he know how to piss me off. **

**I shook my head and turned round, stalking off across the quad at a slow run, finally sitting roughly on another bench. I could still see her. **

'**She had to be royal,' I said as I clenched my fists and turned the other way, trying to avoid her. I wanted to be here, to see her, but I didn't.**

'**Look, dude, you don't actually know that she's definitely royal, right?'**

'**Alex, she's got two guardians! Not even the Dashkovs or Ivashkovs have that kind of protection!'**

**Alexander merely sighed and turned away, he clearly didn't know what to say. I had always been a bit of a loose canon when it came to my personality. I always had to get my own way. Rarely did it go the other way.**

**Being a Dhampir, I had a lot more muscle than a human. I had fast reflexes, and my senses were more sensitive than your average Joe. I had thick dark blonde hair, that I admit I can spend a long time styling, and blue eyes. If I wasn't here, you would expect me to be getting down at the beach, surfing and all that stuff. My friends call me an Abercrombie wannabe, but they're just jealous. My skin was tanned too, not like all the Moroi in this place. They're vampire attributes gave them very limited access to the sun, but me on the other hand; well. **

**So, I'd always had my way with girls. Dhampirs and Moroi alike. I'm not saying I have a reputation for promiscuousness, but a lot of the campus knew what I was like. That was what had initially shocked me about this girl. I'd never experienced a feeling like it. Never, ever had I been scared to speak to a girl. Most of the time I was overly confident and cocky. But not that day. **

**So as we carried on kissing, I couldn't believe how lucky I was. My hand ran up from her knee to her thigh and she pressed harder to my face. Her hand moved from the back of my neck to my lower back, where she slid it up and gently scratched along the surface of my skin. We synchronised is subtle movements like this and I felt as if I was lost in paradise. I was kissing an angel. **

**The angel's hand left my back and moved to my leg, and her other hand rested at the top of my chest, scrunching my shirt inside of it. I stroked her arm with my nails and felt her sigh against my lips. The hold on her hot breath began to loosen, and become more distant, and by the time I'd opened my eyes, she was pulled away and smiling at me. **

'**What is it?' I asked, staring into her eyes with wonder. **

'**I have to meet Roman, remember?' she said, but I could see the pain in her eyes, and sense it in her voice, almost pleading. I sulked with a big breath before thrusting myself against her again, and pushing her onto the bed. I kissed her neck fiercely, moving up to her ear. **

'**Are you sure?' I whispered. My tongue found its way inside.**

**I felt her scream through her intense breath as she arched her head backwards against the sheets, but slapped me on the arm nonetheless. **

'**Yes! Yes, yes, yes!' she giggled, standing up and straightening her clothes out. She flashed me a wanting look, turned and put her shoes on. **

**I sat up and just looked at her. **

'**What? You know I have to go and meet with him. If I don't do it now, I never will, you know what I'm like. Besides, they'll go mad if they don't have enough time to arrange all the precautions.' She made a funny face, imitating some sort of official before laughing. She leaned forward and kissed me on the head, and I could almost feel the sparks. **

'**Mmm. I know, I know. Meet me after dinner?'**

'**Nah,' she laughed again, before cupping my chin lovingly in her hand. Then she was out the door. **

**I was still on a buzz, but it was like the sun was gone from my room. I checked my watch and decided that if I ran, I could probably make it to my Dhampir class only a few minutes late. **

**As I paced down the corridor of my dorm, I didn't let her leave my mind. Her eyes, her wonderful eyes. The fierce grey storm, that could speak a hundred words, were absolutely smouldering. Her hair that was always shiny, and smelt amazing. I loved to mess it up, when it was just the two of us. She looked stunning with it out of place, and not in its normal immaculate condition that would be expected of her. I loved the way she wore the earrings I bought her, even though she had dozens of ridiculously expensive pairs. There was something symbolic about them to her. No one knew of our relationship. Of course, some of our closest friends knew everything, but if news of this reached her father or anyone else, she would be in trouble. We were in love, and I didn't want her to ever have to experience anything bad. It hurt to imagine it. **

**I loved her sense of humour. She laughed at herself, and that was a rare trait in any royal. She understood me, and we were so alike but yet so different. My angel was also the sexiest person I'd ever met. She could knock the breath out of me first thing in the morning, when her hair was everywhere, and she was wearing my track pants. Something about a girl wearing my clothes had always been a major turn on, but she looked a thousand times better than me in them. **

**I made it to the practice hall and was surprised to see all the novices standing outside the door, rather than already inside, warming up. **

'**What's going on?' I asked a red headed boy that I rarely spoke to. He was the closest person to me and knew I could probably get an honest answer from him rather than some stupid answer from Alexander. **

'**I don't know, Alberta just hasn't shown up,' he said as he shrugged. He looked very uncomfortable, and I'm pretty sure his name was Pete. I was however positive that I'd kicked his ass on countless occasions. **

**I made my way over to Alex, who was in conversation with Mason and Eddie. Last night.**

'**I can't believe how **_**drunk**_** she was, dude!' Mason said, as he punched Eddie lightly in the arm. **

**Eddie laughed, 'I know, it would have been rude not to,' and again all of the boys began to laugh. I clearly hadn't caught the whole of the conversation but approached them with a wide smile on my face.**

'**And you!' Mason said, pointing at me with an accusing grin on his face, 'you disappeared completely!' **

'**Well, I'm afraid I had to do what I had to do.'**

'**Whatever, c'mon dude who was she?' Eddie asked, but I was rescued by the one and only Alberta, shouting from the down the corridor.**

'**Get inside you lot, the door should be open.'**

**I dumped my stuff on the floor and made my way to the corner with Alexander, and began to lightly spar. He was a good fighter, but he wasn't as good as me. Still, he didn't believe in letting me go gently, and neither did I, so it was always good fun. **

**The other boys found their way over and started to stretch, it was Mason who spoke first. 'So, you can't not tell us.'**

'**Well, what if it was a drunken mistake? Imagine someone like Natalie Dashkov dribbling on your arm in the morning.'**

'**You don't take home girls like Natalie Dashkov, man!' Eddie said, laughing and kicking me lightly in the stomach. I let him off, and turned with a roundhouse kick at Alexander which he blocked. He'd stayed quiet the whole time, and I knew he didn't approve much of the idea of me and a royal having some weird sort of secret affair. He especially didn't like the idea of lying to his friends. **

'**Right, guys, I need a volunteer,' a voice called from the centre of the room. Everyone formed a circle, and as usual nobody raised their hand.**

'**Rose, if you would.'**

**There was a huge dramatic sigh from a girl on the other side of the room, and she stepped into the circle and gave the guardian a look that certainly echoed she couldn't be bothered. **

'**Shoulders straight please, Rose, you won't see any slouching guardians in the real world now.'**

**Rosemarie Hathaway made her way into the centre of the circle, facing the teacher. She stretched and jumped a little, looking ready for combat. **

'**C'mon then,' she said, and there were a few light sniggers from the crowd, including myself. The instructor frowned and pursed her lips, and then turned away to talk to the circle. **

'**We've been covering lots of aspects of offence, it's important to know how to attack if you gain the upper hand, but now I'm going to teach you some more advanced blocking from before. Rose, who so happily volunteered, will in a minute try to attack me, and I will show you how to use an affective defensive move, that can render a Strigoi helpless. Well, as helpless as he can be that is.'**

**I looked at Rose, and man did she look bored. I could never tell if it was just a show, if she was trying to be arrogant or if she genuinely had other things on her mind. The teacher beckoned her to begin, but she didn't react, it was as if she couldn't even hear Alberta, who was now waving in her face. **

'**Oh, sorry,' she said, shaking her head and getting into a fighting position. I must admit, she looked pretty fierce, and was extremely attractive at the same time.**

'**Rose! Weren't you even listening to me? Just attack me already.'**

**And within the second, Rose's fist was firing at Alberta's face, which was quickly blocked aside. The novice then pivoted back on one foot before making a blow to the guardian's stomach with a fast kick. Wow. She then edged around before faking a punch or two, and then trying to kick, which again was blocked. But nothing was coming from Alberta. She either hadn't opted to show us this new defensive move or hadn't been given the opportunity, and I would put my money on the latter. **

**The teacher carried on blocking Rose's moves, but the girl was extremely fast and good for a novice. She caught Alberta again in the stomach, and then again on the leg. No doubt the teacher could take her, any day, but whilst she only instructed Rose to attack, she wasn't going to go back on her word and try to fight. **

**The make shift fight carried on for a few minutes before Alberta pushed Rose to the ground, who looked shocked. The guardian's mouth was bleeding. Rose's mouth fell open.**

'**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you moved!' she said from the floor.**

**The teacher shook her head again and again, and looked lost for words. The whole class was silent, not a murmur. And then I couldn't help it, I laughed. **

**Alberta quickly reacted back into her role as the teacher, 'something funny?'**

'**Well yes, guardian. I think the novice was too quick for you.' I couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth, and the way I said it wasn't too sincere either, but it got a rise out of the crowd. Alexander sniggered and another guy laughed before feeling the wrath of the guardian's stare. **

'**Well maybe you would like to face the novice, and be disallowed to engage in any form of offensive combat to defend yourself, not as easy as it sounds.'**

'**But, I don't want you to think I'm being completely rude, but you've killed Strigoi right? They don't stop to let you get a hit in, they're constantly on the go, much quicker, stronger and play nearly as dirty too.'**

'**Are you questioning my ability to do my job? I've got more **_**molijna**_** tattoos than you'll ever have, and it is for the rudeness you have so demonstrated in this class, that I am sending you to see the Principal. You will have detention with me everyday for the next two weeks and face any other punishment you receive from her. Leave, now.'**

**I smirked and laughed bitterly through my nose. I don't know why I was being so rude but I left for the Principal's office. Principal Kirkova's office was situated right on the other side of campus, and it would take me about fifteen minutes to get there. Probably half hour if I walked slow, which I very much planned to do. **

**As I walked through the Moroi teaching area, I bumped into that beautiful girl who'd left me in my room this afternoon. She was with one of her guardians and looked absolutely radiant. **

'**Where are you off to Dhampir? Thrown out of your little Karate class again?' she giggled, and I raised an eyebrow. On the way past I moved over to the far side to let he and him pass, but she kept taking up the whole corridor. What was she doing? She bumped me and handed me a note. I carried on walking and waited until they'd rounded a corner before opening. **

'_**I hoped I'd see you again. Pretend this note is from the Principal or something, and I'm sorry for disturbing your class. Meet me in the toilets between the Davy Building and the square, say, 6pm. I've got a surprise for you.'**_

**Brilliant. It was 16.45 now, and my class would have finished at around the time we were going to meet. I grinned heavily, anticipating my surprise. **

**I made it to Kirkova's office, and knocked timidly. On hearing her voice I made entry and did the walk of shame to the chair in front of her desk. **

'**What is it this time?' she said, not looking up from her paperwork.**

'**Alberta threw me out, said I was rude.'**

'**Firstly, young man, you don't refer to guardians on campus as "Alberta", or "Robert" or anything like that, and secondly, well, there is no secondly. The only advice I have for you is to watch your mouth. It'll get **_**you**_** nowhere in life.'**

'**Excuse me?'**

'**Dhampirs need to be on their best behaviour at all times, surely you know that. "They come first" etc. It's your duty to your race to guard, and be good at it. You'll never be a good guardian if you keep insulting every member of authority.'**

**I remained silent, and knew she was right. I had to behave, to well, I wanted to be assigned to royals, to the best Moroi. **

'**Now, I take it you have been given a punishment, and I will consult with the guardian about what it is. But until then, I want a page on why you should be well behaved. Here's a pen, here's some paper. Now sit at the desk over there and get on with it.'**

**She pointed to a small desk next to a grand looking vase and ushered me away with a lazy hand movement. I got up and dragged my feet across the room, making my way to the table, over the "tut" sound coming from the headmistress. **

**I knew what to write, but I didn't want to. Instead I kept dreaming of her. Every moment I'd had with her. **

**I remember the first conversation we had. It had been painful. I'd accompanied a Moroi friend to the feeding room, and she was in there without her usual posse of guardians or royal friends. I walked over, coolly, and just said 'hi'. I flashed her my Abercrombie smile and she smiled back, and aimed her body towards me. I told her my name, and she introduced herself. She spoke with an elite and polite accent, North America, and we couldn't take our eyes off each other. **

'**So, where are your guardians?'**

'**Oh, Gregory is in a meeting, and I excused Ivan, he's not feeling too great.'**

'**Ah ok, so they actually left you alone, unguarded?' I asked enthusiastically.**

'**Oh god, I **_**know**_**! It's like I'm some sort of criminal, but you're right, they're standards must be slipping. What if a Strigoi gets me whilst I'm here?' she dazzled me with her laughing, and she noticed I was staring.**

'**I'd protect you, not sure if you're aware but I'm actually the head guardian at St. Vladimir's. If you want to ditch the terrible twosome then I'm sure I can arrange something.' I said, with an ignorant air around me. **

'**Really? You could really do that, for me?' she was mocking me, but she loved it. **

'**Oh yeah, anything you want. I can get you out of class if you want, I know a place we can go.'**

'**Oh really? I might have to take you up on that.' she flashed me one last smile before making her way into a booth with a human feeder. I watched her all the way, and my friend was out of his booth before she emerged and off we went. **

**Talking to her had been so easy, and although I knew I'd been a bit sleazy, she knew it was banter and seemed to enjoy it. **

**I saw her again that evening, I'd managed to get into a royal party. Rosemarie Hathaway, best friend of Vasilisa Dragomir (the last remaining Dragomir) had invited me and Alexander. She was really into Alexander. **

**The girl from the feeding area looked amazing, she had small glass of what looked like rose wine, and watched me from across the room. To my surprise, it was her who made her way to me first. **

**I don't even know what we were talking about, but it was amusing anyway, especially after we'd both been drinking. She ushered me through another door and we avoided the music, and it was just the two of us. Well it could have been, there were sofas all around, and I realised it was like a cinema room. There were various couples everywhere, making out, whispering, but I barely had time for them. I was so absorbed in this girl, and she me. I think at some points we just looked into each other's eyes, and it was magnificent. The silence was just as comfortable as the talking. We were kissing in no time, and it was the best kiss I'd ever had. I didn't think it was possible for me to feel so much in one kiss. **

**The amount of girls that I'd been with was quite substantial, more so than most of my classmates. Girls came to me just because I was me, and I'd always loved that. But after this kiss, it was as if nothing else mattered but her. **

**It was gentle, but the passion that raged within the both of us was on fire. I desperately wanted to take her to my room, and have sex with her. The best sex I'd ever have. But for once in my life, it was as if my world had stopped. I wanted to take things slow. I wouldn't rush this girl into anything. She was more than that. **

**Ever since then we'd been meeting in secret, and we'd both fallen for each other. She was the most beautiful person in the world, and I would respect her every wish. My love wanted this is be secret, and I understood.**

**Her father was a very powerful member of the Ivashkov family, he was the Queen's brother. She had always known that it was her role to marry some royal, a royal with class and status, and from a respectable family. **

**She often referred to me as her guilty pleasure, and although I didn't mind, it did get me down. I wanted to parade her up and down the school, the whole world even, by who was I?**

**My mother lived somewhere near Las Vegas, in some commune for Dhampir women. One can only imagine what type of thing goes on there. I did have an older brother, who was at this school once upon a time. But he was killed by the Strigoi, not long after he graduated. He was a lot like me in a way, he had been very opinionated and had not been given the charge he wanted, and so remained unpromised. Hunting Strigoi turned out to be too much for him, and that was why my mother didn't want that life for me. **

**She told me I had to graduate and be a guardian. She said it was in my blood. And that it's the right thing. My mother had had a male Dhampir father and a Moroi mother, something rare in this world. He'd guarded my grandmother, and my mother was meant to become a guardian too. But she fell pregnant, and left the guardian world forever. **

**I wasn't sure about the love she shared for my father, but I knew it wasn't a love that I shared with anybody. Nothing like what I've got. And with that I looked down at my paper, which was still empty. I started my mini essay on the nonsense, looking forward to my surprise in the toilets later. **

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Its just the intro! I'll hopefully be opening next chapter with some steamy scenes from the toilets, and you'll also get to learn a few names, and maybe a bit more history, and what the story is going to be about! Thanks for reading, and please please please REVIEW!! Much love, Jordan. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo Chapter 2! Enjoy reading, you learn a bit more about them now, their names! Please Review, thank you!!**

As I wrote about the importance of the Dhampir, it got me thinking, a lot. I suddenly remembered how serious my grandfather had been on protecting the Moroi, and how not serious I am.

He had attended an academy in British Colombia, and had been a very good guardian for some time after. I remember going to visit him with my mother when I was younger. He spent his retired days in Serbia, which is where his family originated from. He's dead now, but I had always remembered him stressing about how important _they_ were. The Moroi.

But something bad had happened to my grandfather, something that no guardian could ever possibly think about. He was guarding a royal in Latvia, when they were attacked by a Strigoi. He'd somehow survived and the royal had been murdered and fed from. My mother never really let him tell me the full story, but I could tell that he wanted to. He wanted me to know all about how he had failed, and how I had to do one better. He wanted me to succeed, and do what he couldn't. Of course he was never blamed for anything, but I think he just couldn't face it anymore. He cracked under the pressure. His charge had been killed under his watchful eye, and that is enough to break any guardian's confidence. So he fled. He eventually found my grandmother, she was working as a cleaner at a court in Serbia, and he guarded her. It was gentle healing for him, I think. She didn't need to be guarded strictly, so he was technically a free man. I think he missed all the guardian stuff, but now he could do what he wanted, and be with the woman he loved. And then they had a daughter, my mother, Inessa.

That Rose Hathaway girl reminds me a bit of my mother. She's very attractive, and was set to become a very good guardian. She had a mouth on her and it got her into a fair bit of trouble, a trait that I've inherited that's for sure. I don't really know what else happened with her. She met my father, but I don't know who he is. I remember arguing with her about it, I used to say things like, 'it's because he's royal, isn't it?' and 'is it because I know him?' She was always forgiving though, and just told me he was a Moroi from England. I didn't know any English people, so I used to drop it. But it would have been nice to know who he was, at least. I was born on 30 July, on the most beautiful day, she say's. My mother's birthday is the same as mine, as is my past older brother's and my younger sister's, Alexia.

My mother christened me, Jameson Freddie Zolkin.

Of course at school we were both known as James and Alex, but her shouting always rings through my ears, '_Jameson Freddie Zolkin!'_ when she tells me off.

Inessa Zolkin once herself attended St. Vladimir's academy. It's been over twenty years since she left, but there's still some sort of legacy for me to fill. After she left, she was assigned to guard a good friend of a powerful Zeklos. She was living in Connecticut with the Morse family, and they introduced her to my father. It was good whilst it lasted, he would come and go, but he fathered the three of her children. And those children don't even know his name.

Pregnant for the first time, she sought refuge in Las Vegas, where there is a well known Dhampir residence, and she's been there ever since. We were all born there, but I certainly don't call it home. I've been here since I was six.

I go back every summer, Christmas, etc. I've had some very happy memories there, but it's not somewhere I want to be. After that touching speech from Kirkova, it made me realise that, yes, I do want to be a kick ass guardian. But, so should the rest of the Dhampirs. My mother, her sister, our neighbours, all the blood whores. They shouldn't be in those places.

My girlfriend on the other hand, Ella Ann Ivashkova, now her upbringing didn't seem as deep as mine; on the surface.

She was born into a family with vigorous traditions, vast wealth, status, and military like discipline. Yes, she got given all the best clothes, she had lots of money, the best guardians and an amazing future, but it didn't mean she was happy. It didn't mean she was allowed to be happy.

Her father, Leo Ivashkov, was a very powerful member of the royal family, one of the elite royal families. He had her future basically planned out to a tee. He probably had in mind who she was going to marry.

He knew what college she was going to go to, and had her career set out for her, probably as the queen.

All I knew is that he was mean, and was a top gun in the politics. He worked very closely with the queen, although thought he was too good to actually live there. They didn't live too far though, Ella had told me it was a grand mansion not far from the royal court.

Her mother was very beautiful, like her daughter, and the marriage between Ella's parents had not quite been there own decision. But they were royal, and they did their royal duty, to marry the appropriate spouse.

Imagine how Ella would feel? Knowing that her parents hadn't been in love when they married, maybe that they weren't in love now, it's tough for her. She's also always got to look her best at all times, and can't be caught doing anything that could disgrace her family. And what can you think of that would disgrace her family more than having a sordid affair with a nobody Dhampir? She knew that. I knew that. But we didn't stop because our feelings were too strong. Yes, Ella loves her parents, but she loves me too, and she doesn't want to sacrifice any of us. And that's why I agree to keep our relationship secret. I honestly have no idea what our future is going to be.

The halls were beginning to fill with Dhampir and Moroi alike, all making their way to their dorms. Nobody would dare budge me but it didn't stop me budging them out of the way.

My destination was just near the girls Moroi dorms, which I happened to know rather well. I couldn't help but to grin as I made my way through the students, my eye on the prize. Without hesitating, I pushed open the door with my index finger and walked in. She was sat on the sink, legs crossed, waiting for me.

I flashed her an eager smile, which she was already returning. Making my way over to her, I wet my lips and planted them on her neck.

Her scent sent shivers down my back and like electricity, I could feel ever hair on me stand on end, it was magnificent. She dug her hand into my hair, massaging, and then I moved onto her lips.

They were soft, moist, and giving. Our mouths gelled together perfectly and it felt like art, but broken art.

'What are you doing?' I asked. I was resting both my hands on her legs and was firmly pressed up against her body.

'Locking the door, duh.' I let her down in a flash, and she moved graciously towards the door, bolting it shut. She looked back at me and raised her eyebrows, and seductively came back to me. She looked gorgeous.

Her hands were on my ass and mine hers too, the kissing becoming more and more ferocious. I moved one of my hands to caress her cheek whilst she clung onto my neck, and we tumbled back towards the sink. I lifted her back to where we were before and felt myself succumbing to my every desire.

The more we went on, just kissing, I could feel this trance like state coming over me. It was like a cloud that brought out my natural instincts, and sexual desires. When I was with her, it was like I couldn't properly control what I was doing. But what I did do, I knew it was right. It felt good. I didn't have to think.

So when I did regain consciousness, I saw my shirt was on the floor, and hers too. She sat there, magnificently, her body looking stupendous. We broke apart and she moved both hands down over my body and rested them on my sides, and kissed the top of my chest. The heat coming from her breath made my skin tingle, but it was amazing. She carried on, and her hands were everywhere, and I mean everywhere. Her lips were embracing every part of my torso, and she reached for my belt as they rested above my belly button.

I pulled her up towards me and fiercely made my way back to her mouth. Her hands carried on below and I stepped out of my trousers as I hastily, and messily, reached for the clasp on her skirt. It fell to the ground effortlessly.

This time she pushed me into the side of a cubicle, and my back slammed into it with a bang. We weren't fazed as her hands wrapped round my neck as I fondled with the backside of her underwear, gently ushering them lower and lower. We carried on kissing as her hands groped at my boxer shorts, and the pleasure I was experiencing was immeasurable. I unclasped her bra and parted from her lips, moving my head lower and planting kiss after kiss on her body. She really did have the body of a god. We moved in symphony for seconds, it could have been minutes, hours, and then I felt her hand tugging at my boxer shorts. I assisted and was then exposed as we moved to floor, fully relinquishing in my surprise.

It could have lasted hours. But when it was over, boy, was it over. We both lay on the cold, hard floor of the toilet, naked, but totally happy. I handed her my shirt to put round herself, which she did. We wrapped our limbs around one another, and her head rested on my chest. I dug my nose into her hair, and waited. I don't know what we were waiting for, but it was amazing. The whole thing was tranquil, peaceful, and we had each other for comfort. The floor certainly wasn't any help.

I sighed and tried to get up, and she moved.

'You're amazing', I said as I gently kissed her.

'Your not too bad yourself, Dhampir.' Again she flashed me her sexy smile, and I just stared as she put her clothes back on.

I moved over to her and put her tie on for her, and pulled her socks up. I thought it was romantic, but she kind of thought it was a bit weird. When I'd finished I gave her a small peck and fastened my tie. She looked at me nervously.

'What?' I said, smiling.

'James, I need to tell you something,' taking the tie from my own hands and trying to do it herself. I watched her in confusion, not saying anything. I could still smell her. Smell me on her.

'You know I went to meet with Roman earlier, right?'

'Yeah, it was to make arrangements for you to go back home for the holidays,' I said, brushing her hair behind her ears and subtly rearranging myself.

'Well, he thinks it would be best if I went home tomorrow-'

'What, tomorrow? Elle, wait, you can't! The term doesn't finish for, what, three weeks?'

'I know, I know. Apparently my father wants me at the court for longer, he says it's important.' She sighed and scratched the back of her neck, whilst trying not to look at me.

'Ella, you said yes didn't you?' I asked earnestly.

'I had to, babe, I can't say no!'

'Ella, you've never tried! There could have been some sort of compromise with him, do you even know what this important thing is?'

'No, and Roman didn't know either, ok? The fact is, I don't want to disobey my father any more than what I have done.'

I sighed and turned around to the mirror. I cracked a vain pose and she laughed.

'You'll never change,' putting her arms around me from behind. I looked at her in the mirror and smiled again. She was right. She couldn't deny her father.

'So, I won't see you until after the holidays then, I guess.'

'Uh huh. I'm sorry James, I really am. I didn't know.'

'I know,' I said as I put my hand over hers, 'it's not your fault. So what do you think is so important that it can't wait?'

'I have absolutely no idea. He hasn't spoke to me about it, it all just came through Roman.'

'Hmm, do you not think that's a bit weird?' I asked.

'Not really, my father never has done much for himself,' she said, lightly laughing. 'C'mon, lets get of here just in case someone made a noise complaint.'

By the time I made it back to my room, it was around 8pm. After our little rendezvous in the toilets, we'd had a quick stroll around the grounds before making sure we were back well before curfew. Ella always made sure she appeared to be behaving, for her family's sake. I didn't particularly care.

As I jumped onto my bed, I flicked on some music to chill me out, I was really tired. Before I knew it I was dreaming away, happy dreams I hoped.

I was in a room, a big room. There was lots of expensive art all clouded around the walls, and he great big television that would go great with sports. There were three extraordinary sofas, that looked delightfully comfy, in a cream colour with brown large cushions. A huge brown fur rug was thrown out under a heavy looking coffee table that screamed wealth.

I looked up above a huge ornate fire place a saw… Ella, in an extremely happy photograph with another guy. A man, a Moroi. He looked rich, royal, and was quite handsome. I shook my head quickly and went across the room to have a closer look. I didn't recognise him, but it definitely didn't take a genius to work out that this was the type of man Ella's father approved of.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing all black and had heavy duty shoes on. I looked like a guardian. I moved from the fire place to where a luxurious looking mirror was, and checked myself out. Yes, I was definitely a guardian. I hastily checked inside my pocket to find a stake, but it wasn't there. Maybe I couldn't be trusted with one of those. I made my way out of the room and explored the house, and it was magnificent. Every appliance in the kitchen was brand new, shiny, the worktops were clearly made out of the finest marble you could get. The dining area housed a massive oak table, it looked royal and ancient in itself, but it had been polished to perfection. I counted in the chairs out loud, 'fourteen.' I was impressed, she'd done alright for herself.

I didn't go any further when I was interrupted by voices coming from the hall.

'What do you mean, Ella?' a deep voice said, making its way closer.

'I just mean, Karl, that we will be fine for one night without him.' That was Ella, I'd recognise her voice a million miles away. I stepped out into the hallway to talk to her, but she walked straight through me. Neither of them saw me. I turned to watch them as they made their way into the kitchen. Ella looked amazing in a pair of black high waisted trousers, heels, and a white blouse, and this other guy, Karl, was wearing a pretty impressive black suit.

'But how do you know, dear? He's been with me, for well, forever.'

'Honey, it'll be fine. We've got Alexander and Grey. Nothing will happen to us whilst we have them.' Alexander, my Alexander? He was one of their guardians? Then she did something I didn't expect, she went over to him, and gently touching his cheek, she kissed him.

'No! Ella, no!' I ran towards them, but just flew through them. It was weird. They couldn't see me, feel me, hear me, anything. I didn't exist. What had happened to me?

'You're just being paranoid. Everything will be ok, I promise,' she kissed him again. 'I'm actually quite a good fighter myself you know.'

He chuckled and kissed her again. It made me feel sick.

I lent against the breakfast bar, just waiting, waiting for this stupid dream to end, or to change it, or for something else to happen.

Then there was a bang from the front door, and both Moroi looked up, alerted, expectant.

'Karl! Ella! The wards- RUN!!'

Alexander burst through into the kitchen, and seconds later he was followed by a Strigoi. I acted instinctively and ran towards the Strigoi, hoping to knock him off his feat so Alexander could stake him. But I went straight through him, typical, and he ran directly for Ella.

'No!' I shouted, but of course no one would hear me.

Alexander grabbed the Strigoi by the arm and tore him around, sending a fist straight to his face. It hit the Strigoi who momentarily flinched, and then blocked Alexander's next move, which threw him across the kitchen, over the breakfast bar and onto the table.

Another guardian made his way into the kitchen with a determined look on his face. He had red hair and was very muscular, but apparently had the worst timing possible. The Strigoi ran directly at him forcing him out through the French doors. By this time, Ella and Karl had made their way through to the lounge and Alexander was on his feet, stake in hand. They battled for a few seconds, and then the other guardian, Grey, made his way back in to join the battle.

Grey was quickly defeated and there was a nasty crack when he hit the floor head first. I saw blood spilling from his head, and then the Strigoi paused to look, following its instincts. Alexander made his move quickly and staked the Strigoi right through the heart. Good man. The demon screamed loudly, but then there was another scream from the living room, and both Alexander and I followed into the lounge at a run.

Another Strigoi had made its way in, and had them cornered. As we entered he ran straight to Alexander, who was ready. Ho dodged the first attack, and the Strigoi walked straight through me, which was extremely disturbing. The vampire then received a blow to the stomach, which caught him off guard.

Alex manoeuvred himself around so he was between the Strigoi and his charges, and waited for the next attack. But it didn't happen. The Strigoi smiled at him, just pausing.

And then another Strigoi appeared from behind the door, and they both laughed. It was an evil cackle of a laugh then sent daggers down my throat. What was he waiting for?

'Fight', I shouted, 'Alex, fight!' But he just stood there, scared, not knowing what to do.

I looked around him to see Ella. She was absolutely, without doubt, the most scared she'd ever been. I thought I was going to cry. And then it happened. Both Strigoi advanced on Alexander and his neck was snapped before he knew it.

'That is for Benedict', it spat.

They then made their way over to the Moroi. They roughly picked up Karl and the first one began to drink from him. The second started to drink from Ella.

I ran over, I had to do something, I couldn't let them drain her blood. But then he put her down on the sofa, and it was as if she was stoned. It was almost amusing as she sat on the sofa, staring around, totally in doubt. She looked as cute as ever.

But then the other Strigoi snatched the body of Karl and began to drink, and tossed him to the floor like he was litter. They picked up Ella and ran, faster than I could run.

I got to the gate and they were gone, and I was scared.

I woke up sweating. Completely drenched in sweat, with Alexander looking over me like I was some sort of bed patient.

'Dude, what the hell? You were twitching, you really scared me!' He looked really confused, and a bit angry. 'You were shouting her name, Ella's, over and over, and you said mine too. Who's Karl?'

'No one. Look, I'm fine, I'm going to go and take a shower.' And with that I got up out of bed and went into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and got in, and just stood there, deep in thought.

That dream, it could have been a reality. I didn't want to have to trust Ella to be protected by other guardians. What would I do if anything like that happened? Even if she is happier with someone else, I'd be happy to know she's safe.

I understand that she has to marry someone else. Its her destiny to be royal, and have Moroi children, not Dhampir. That's what the sleazy Moroi men have. So if she is happy with someone else, then I would be happy knowing she is protected, the best protection, me.

I was going to be her guardian.

If you want a job done, do it yourself. I'd heard it a hundred times, and everybody knew it was true. I'd be willing to leave her, and put her first. If that's what she wanted, of course.

I got out of the shower eventually, and made my way back to my room and got into bed. I sent a text to Ella: "Hey, r u okx? Jst nd 2 chkx. tbx"

My phone went off straight away. :"Ya im gd bbe! c u 2mrox"

The morning came round far too quick, and I got dressed and had my teetch and hair done as Alexander was still snoozing. Very rare for me, usually takes me about 45 minutes just to get ready for class. I made my way down to breakfast and was looking around for her, but couldn't see her the whole time. I helped myself to sausages, eggs, bacon and toast when there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned round to see the red headed boy from my combat class.

'Guardian Krindley wants to see you.'

'Oh ok, thanks.' He left without another word, not that I was very polite either, especially to him, and I saw Roman (Guardian Krindley) by a small door at the side of the dinging room.

Regretfully, I left my breakfast at the table and went through the door after him. He turned around and looked at me, not at all impressed at all.

'Whatever this is, Ella, it better be good,' he said, back against me again.

'It is, now get out, I just need a quick word.' He left on her word immediately, and she had her finger on her mouth, silence. She pointed to the door, and it was clear that Roman hadn't left yet.

A couple of minutes later she came over and we kissed passionately. It was over so quickly, it seemed like it hadn't of happened.

'I'm going now.'

'Man! Your father must really be desperate!'

She giggled slightly, 'I don't know. Anyway, I'm going to miss you loads, you know. Stay safe and don't get in any trouble ok?'

'Promise,' I said, smiling. She knew me too well.

She hugged me, and it was longer than the kiss. It was heart felt, and I could feel all the emotions we were pouring into each other. We didn't need to say any words.

'I love you,' I said.

'I love you too.'

And she was out the door.

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to update really soon. PLEASE REVIEW! Much love, Jordan. **


End file.
